User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Bout of a Lifetime 5: Getting Ready
The plane landed in Sydney, Australia at about 7:00 P.M.. We all got off the plane and got into the cars we had called to pick us up. Parker and I were in one car. I could only stare out the window and say nothing. Parker said for the hundredth time: "Man, it's over with you and Lindsey. Get over it. Your starting to act like Ricky." I said nothing. Parker said: "Your not so perfect Malcolm, you acidentally cheated on her twice and always chose Boxing over her." I turned at Parker and said: "Man, you don't get it. I did everything with her, she wouldn't leave me alone. But I still miss her." Parker replied: "You should have been like Pinky and I, with us we." I cut him off "I wasn't in love with a Brabie doll like Pinky, I was in love with Lindsey, she was smart and knew how to be kind and not greedy like Pinky usually is." Parker said: "I know how you feel but that dosent' mean you can insult Pinky." I repiled: "Sorry man, I just don't know where to go from here." We got to the hotel and went to our seprate rooms. The next morning I went to the beach in my full school unifrom whilst Parker was in beach shorts and sunglasses. We walked on the beach for a while then got lunch. Over the next few days Parker convinced me to get over it and for the most part I did. The Boxing match wss tonight and I was going to win. We all got into the cars to take us to the Acer Arena where I'd fight Mark Sherman. I sat in my dressing room and stared at a picture of Lindsey. An announcer came in and said: "It's time to get in the ring Malcolm. Come on." I got up and put on my black and white robe over my regular Boxing uniform. The arena was full, every seat was taken. I walked slowly down the path to the ring whislt my theme song: Your the Best Around. I got into the ring where Mark Sherman already was. We both got announced. The announcer said into the microphone: "IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE FROM BULLWORTH, NEW HAMPSHIRE IN THE U.S. AT A HEIGHT OF 6FT 2IN TALL, AND WEIGHING IN AT 210 POUNDS, MALCOLM "THE MASTER" EVANS! I rose my gloves up to the cheers of the crowd and then put them back down. The announcer continued: "AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE CURRENT YOUTH HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD FROM HERE IN SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA AT A HEIGHT OF 6FT 6IN TALL WEIGHING IN AT 265 POUNDS MARK "MADMAN" SHERMAN!" Mark raised his gloves in the air. He was wearing all an all blue Boxing outfit and had Australian flag gloves. He reminded me a lot of Ivan Drago, he had blonde hair and was built like Ivan Drago. We met at the center of the ring and met gloves. The bell rang and we came into the center of the ring. He took a hard right hook at me and it broke my defenses. I almost fell down but caught myself. This guy was the most dangerous fighter I have ever met. He could kill me. And I was fighting him. Category:Blog posts